Harry Potter and the End of Hogwarts?
by Erion Sky
Summary: A 5th year story, don't know where its going yet, so the title may not apply, includes Fred George and the rest of the gang.


Harry01  
  
The summer had come and gone before you could say accio firebolt; to Harry, it had been more like a weekend than a summer. The whole summer seemed like one huge blur of laughs, jokes, games, and boredom. Harry couldn't think of a time when he had ever had more fun.  
  
They had sat for hours doing absolutely nothing at all, just staring around and talking and occasionally throwing anything they could find at each other. They talked a lot about Voldemort--Ron was now speaking his name--however weird this may seem. You have to think though, they both knew Voldemort was back so it was hard not to think about. They had both decided that it would be better to just talk about it than let it build up inside them. Also a hot discussion topic was how to get Malfoy back this year. They promised themselves, that before the year was over they would have gotten Malfoy so good, that he would never forget it. Occasionally Hogwarts came up, but it wasn't very often, as they were more concerned with having fun.  
  
Aside from just sitting and talking, they would practice quidditch, which Ron had become very good at, watch movies, and help Fred an George with their Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The quidditch practices they had held with Ron, in the beginning, had been very frustrating. Ron loved quidditch, just as much as Harry and the twins, but he just didn't seem to grasp the actual playing of the game as well as the others. He had problems with his er..coordination, namely hitting or catching anything thrown at him. In fact, if it wasn't for his brother Charlie who had come for a few weeks to visit Ron may very well have given up quidditch.  
  
Turned out, that Charlie had had the same problem when he was being taught how to play quidditch. In fact he had been almost just as frustrated as Ron was. Until one day when the Gryffindor team was assigned a new captain. The captain was a transfer from another Wizarding school. When he saw Charlie out flying and playing(at the time he was playing chaser) he immediately called him down. Charlie was sure he was going to tell him to leave, that he wasn't good enough for the house team, but all he really had wanted to tell him was to try playing keeper. At first Charlie refused, he may not be good at quidditch but he wasn't dumb, he did care about what the others thought about him, and after playing keeper and being pelted by quaffles he knew they wouldn't think any higher of him. It wasn't until Donald--that was the new captain---called down the current keeper, and told him to play chaser. Without a keeper the Gryffindors couldn't play, so Charlie was forced to at least give  
it a try.  
  
It took less than two minutes for Charlie to see what Donald had meant; the fact that he couldn't catch or hit a quaffle or bludger, didn't mean that he couldn't get hit by a quaffles of bludger, in fact he was very good at getting the way of both those balls, thus making him Gryffindor's new head keeper.  
  
When Charlie had arrived it hadn't taken him to long to realize that Ron had the same problem he had had, but you could say the way he tested he this was a bit er...unorthodox. He told Ron to stand up against the Weasley house, and be ready. Then he three 3 quaffles at him at the same time, not a single one had gotten past Ron. Harry was ecstatic and so was Ron. It would be so great to play quidditch together.  
  
One day, as Harry and Ron were practicing quidditch together, they heard a very loud explosion come from the room Fred and George had been in. They had walked in to find Fred and George both coverd in brown...something... and the whole room smelled of dung.  
  
No, Fred and George didn't have an accident, actually that explosion was planned. You see they were working on a new version of dung bombs that could use timed explosions and had just tested the first one out as Harry and Ron had walked in on them.  
  
The Weasley Wizard Wheezes had absolutely skyrocketed in its output of interestingly hilarious prank props and more. They had come up with a new version on the fake wand. When it was used it cast the jelly legs curse on the user. They had invented the brag a lot, in memory of Cedric. When given to a person it instantly became attached---mentally of course---and whenever anyone insulted the person, it would begin to brag non stop about how wonderful the person was, similar to the way, Cedric's dad had done to Cedric. And, of course, they had invented the self-exploding-dungbombs!  
  
The minute Harry and Ron saw these the same idea had popped into both of their heads. They had looked at each other and said two words, "Diagon alley"! Fred and George were mor than happy to contribute to plan "Fred and George are King", as it came to be named, after all if it wasn't for Harry's "funding" they wouldn't have even been invented.  
  
They all laid the plans together. Upon returning to Diagon Alley to purchase their yearly school supplies, with the self-exploding dung bombs with them, they were planning to place one in each of the waste baskets that sat right next to almost all of the benches in Diagon Alley. Then, if all went well, when someone sat down at the bench they would simply say "explus dungus"---the magic words Fred and George had so diligently chosen to set the bombs off---and all the bombs would explode at once, sending dung in every which way, and hopefully, landing on every which person, too! The real beauty of the entire plan though was, because they bombs were self-exploding, and they could use their wands to set them off, they could never be blamed for a thing.  
  
Also in their arsenal of mischievous plans was a way to not only beat, but embarrass Malfoy and the Slytherins on the quidditch field. With Ron now on the team they had three Weasley's and Harry to go against one Malfoy. It would be perfect.  
  
They were to start off the game as normal as possible. Harry would go through a series of wronskie feints followed by a vicious insult to Malfoy to keep him busy and get him good and mad for all things to work.. After a while, still with no snitch, Harry would go into a Wronskie Feint to end all Wronskie feints, plummeting straight at the ground on his trusty firebolt, then at the lat second he would pull up! Leaving Malfoy to crash into the ground.  
  
Prior to the game they would have planted dungbombs about every three feet on the field, the minute Malfoy hit the field they were hoping Hermione would take over. All it would take was one well said, "explus dungbomb", and Malfoy would be surrounded by exploding dungbombs and covered in dung, and Harry would fly over as coolly as ever, with the snitch and land right in front of him. Harry had thought up a very interesting twist for the coup de grat, he was going to toss the snitch up in his hand once, just like Malfoy had to Neville's rememberall, and throw it as hard as he could to Neville, if all went well, Neville would catch it, and Harry would finish "Whats wrong Mafloy, a little out of your reach."  
Of course a lot of this planning was more a way to pass time than anything. It was nice for Harry to have people to think up schemes like these with, even though they knew the odds of them happening were slim to none.  
  
As the summer winded down, and all the boys began to look forward to returning to Hogwarts, partly to try out their plan, and partly just because it was after all "Hogwarts", things were looking like they were going to be very normal, though that was unusual for Harry, so maybe things were looking unusaual. Soon, even though, to Harry, It had seemed like a week, the summer's close had drawn near. It was time to go back to Hogwarts, back to homework and class work, potions and concoctions, transfigurations and mutations, charms and hexes, and yes back to quidditch, and the boys hoped Malfoy completely covered in dung.  
  
~~~****to be continued.... 


End file.
